trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Selkie
Selkies are shapeshifters whose natural form is that of a magical seel. They live their lives in bays and inlets much like regular seals. Most Selkie do not have any other magical powers aside being able to shed their seal skin to become humans, but those with greater magic power find shapeshifting much easier. In order to turn back into their normal Selkie form, they must have access to their seal coat. Selkies Shapeshifting Selkie are able to transform into a human by shedding their seal coat. For most non-magical Selkie, this transformation is very draining and many can only shapeshift into a human once every 7 years. * Some Selkie have learned how to shapeshift more often through magic. * Some Selkie will suffer, grow ill, and die if they are shapeshifted as a human for more than a day In order to turn back into a seal, the Selkie must have their seal coat. If this is lost or stolen, they will be trapped in human form, unable to return to the sea. Appearance In their natural form, selkies are impossible to visually distinguish from normal seals. When shapeshifted as a human, they are equally impossible to tell apart from a normal human. Food Selkies are fond of fish, shrimp, mollusks, crustaceans, squid, and other seafood. In human form, they may find a liking for "human" foods as well, though seafood remains a favorite. In Magical Society While uncommon themselves, Selkies do interact with magical society rather frequently. This is usually done out of the Selkies' own curiosity and desire for company, as there are risks to them coming ashore from their aquatic home: if their seal skin is stolen, they are trapped as humans until they can reclaim their skin. As much as they may seem to enjoy life on land, Selkies are uncomfortable being away from the sea for very long, and will feel a constant calling to return home to its waters. Even if they lived a long time and have children on land, they will return to the sea if they find their seal skin; this is not out of any apathy for the family and friends they have made, but from a deep calling to return to their natural form that they cannot ignore. Selkies tend to be very kind and compassionate people, free-spirited and gently playful. They do not pose a threat to humankind, but will sometimes enact discreet revenge upon those who kill other Selkies (usually seal hunters who mistakenly kill a Selkie). As seals, they will often look out for those on land that they care about, bringing them treasures and rescuing them from drowning. The children of Selkies are either Selkies themselves, or are humans. They may bear some seal-like features, like webbed skin between their fingers and toes. Those who are Selkies will often go join their Selkie parent at sea when the Selkie returns, usually 7 years later due to how long the parent must recharge their ability to shapeshift. These Selkie parents will often leave coin behind to those raising their human-stuck children on land. Suggested Combat Spells A magical Selkie character would usually find affinity for water and/or ice magics. * Shapeshift: Seal form * Water magics: Water Bolt (1), Fog (3), Water Blast (4), Tidal Wave (5) * Ice Magics: Frostbite (1), Rimed Sword (2), Hail (3) Category:Species